


蓟花绽放时无人知晓

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee





	蓟花绽放时无人知晓

 

     

   

    **你教会了我开枪前要凝视猎物的双目，但没有告诉我接吻时要闭上眼睛。**

     

     

01

   

    门开了，不带有任何杂响。几道寒意掺入其中，嚣张肆虐得宛若窗外风雪。然而又似细微的雪花，于包厢的暖流里化作无形印痕。干脆利落，不留多余的痕迹，像极了那个人的作风。

   

    更近乎本尊所为。

   

    “真冷，不是吗？”

   

    眺望窗外，男人配合挂落在站台的冰柱感慨。伦敦的冬天冷得入骨，吐出唇齿的白雾烫不过挑战意志的低温，凝结在厚实的列车窗户上，白朦朦的一片分不清远方的云雾。天空阴沉沉的，像是一团塞满浓墨的棉花，仿佛任意一道尖风袭去，都能砸落冻透骨头缝的雨滴。几片雪花由天际散落，细细碎碎，碰着路面的刹那融为暗色。认真考究的站长不会愚蠢地将煤渣留在通道上，尤其面对非富则贵的一等座乘客。然而冬风并不作美，前一趟火车留下的污印挥落成绵长一道，细细碎碎，撞上散落的白雪化为纯色。

   

   “这鬼地方不是一贯如此吗。”可来者却没有什么雅致欣赏美景。蔚蓝的眼睛扫过绅士的全身，由几近触及的鞋尖，至梳得整整齐齐的头发。那家伙用了不少发胶，浅金头发在暖光下仿佛都能反光。“阴冷，潮湿，空气里仿佛弥散腐尸恶臭。”

     

    “可这个鬼地方却养育了你整整十四年。”男人倒不介意年轻男孩的口出狂言。他无声浅笑，优雅地沏了一杯茶，递至对方的手旁。上好的大吉岭，纯至的橙红里还飘落香草，揉入斯里兰卡的灿烂阳光，于这杯温热伦敦的醇香茗茶。一等座置有的茶具配不上这抹无瑕，唯有英伦绅士随行的高贵骨瓷杯才能夺得茶香芳心。没有人允许这般随性自由，但任何人都知道，能坐在这顶级包厢里的贵客早已习惯了自己的一套。“从懵懂无知的男孩，到现在的窈窕绅士。”

     

    “少给我套近乎。”少年放声大吼，拒绝而至的挥手用力过猛，险些打翻茶具，或者该说，抵得上普通人家几年收入的昂贵艺术品。修长的手指骨节分明，纤细白皙得令人不禁渴望加以点缀——凭吻与宝石。但面对这一双漂亮的手，男孩却别开了视线，并恶狠狠地扬去一巴掌，拍去了随之而至的邀请。

   

    “你这个该死的谋杀犯。”他近乎咬牙切齿。

   

    迎上那双不掩愤怒的蓝眼，绅士无奈地由心长叹。他收起递去的手——掌心还正为被碾碎的友善泛红——轻搭在抚至膝上的手杖。暗红偏黑，刻上柯克兰家族的玫瑰与雄狮，融于男人骨子里不灭的傲气与高贵。

   

    只可惜扶手的顶部却雕着一只猎鹰。

   

    “这可是天大的谬称。”他坚定否认，可一抹不合时宜的浅笑落于唇角，似为荒谬而露的嘲讽，也近源于幽深。“柯克兰家世代良民，不仅忠于女王，还为这个国家贡献了性命与财富。我想你怕是弄错了些什么。”男人紧锁跟前的男孩，对方不由紧握的拳头仿佛下一秒就要敲碎自己的鼻梁。亚瑟的眼睛很是漂亮，纯粹的绿，不带任何杂色，干净得几近嘲笑低廉，像它们的主人那般，狡猾幽深得无法看破。

   

    “百忙的琼斯警官。”他微笑回应。缓慢的语调令其像是在朗读某一个搞笑故事主人公的尊称，滑稽，足以立马逗笑。

   

    而这正是阿尔弗雷德所厌恶的。

     

    “我从没有弄错。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德站起身来，迅猛的动作带动了座位上的柔软抱枕，沿光滑的绸缎，砸在还带有消毒水味道的地板上。杀意已被怒火煅炼为一把尖刀，被擦疼的空气发出一声声刺耳的尖叫，拌入撕声控诉，砸破此刻沉寂。

   

    “我的这双眼睛，这副身体，烙在脑海里的记忆，都无时无刻地提醒着我，你这家伙所曾做下的一切。”

   

    列车还没有启动，紧临繁忙的月台，来往的工作人员瞧见了包厢的异常。可厚实的玻璃窗内，亚瑟却仍是那么淡定自若。他抽出桌下的餐巾，覆盖于打洒的醇茶上。温热的茶水很快充盈了每一条线织缝隙，缓缓地透于表面。

   

    如两人藏不住的利爪。

   

    “那你应该还记得过往多年来我对你所付出的心血。”

   

    亚瑟优雅依旧。他轻声回应，仿佛在述说什么无趣的日常笑料，映证茶会最初的闲谈意义。精巧的茶壶藏不住醇香，重新摆好桌上唯二的瓷杯，绅士礼貌地为对方再次准备热茶，即便阿尔弗雷德的脸色实在难看。畅谈可不能少了茶与糕点，既可拖慢时间的流速，也能谋骗对方的戒心。而置于急需教育的当下，或许再添上几叶香草，才能勉强安定。

 

    “是谁教导了你世间的道理，是谁给予了你此前不曾拥有的一切。”茶好了，余香弥散在彼间。没有毒物与小刀，只是一杯茶，还有一席意味深长的对话。“凭你的这双眼睛，这副身体。”以及时间积累在心头的情愫。繁琐，多余，可在这种时刻却分外有用，就似不安定的反应物，任意传至的刺激，都能激起剧烈反应。

     

    “可你却夺去了我生命里最重要的开端。”少年选择了拒绝，迅速利落。“我的父母！”阿尔弗雷德吼出最能触及人心的美妙词汇。

   

    但亚瑟同样也看穿了对方所利用的诡计。

     

    “他们罪有应得。”音量提高，再于重点词上缓慢着重，这点言语带动气氛的伎俩，早于十年前自己已然教导对方。男孩不蠢，只不过在某些简单层面，却幼稚得比谁都要天真。“这一点你比谁都要清楚。阿尔弗。”

    

    亚瑟放下手中的茶杯，取而代之，他端起阿尔弗雷德面前的那一份——空的，只用两根手指勉强挂着。

   

    “就像一趟通往幸福和理想的列车。每个人都想抢来一张单程车票，然而只可惜，上帝只留下那么多席位。”——赤红由壶口倒落，于俩精巧的骨瓷杯里，激响悦耳的歌谣——“想要获得，就需要付出对应的努力，无论途径。”

    

    两杯醇茶沏成，一杯回至绅士的手边，而另一杯，却为其掌握，以一副摇晃随性的姿态。支撑茶杯的只有五指，向下。几滴液滴沿杯壁滑落，润湿了指腹，很滑，对欲坠的茶具而言，这悬空体验可谓是如履薄冰——“如果想不劳而获，动用最卑微的欺骗，”——像是听见什么烂俗的言语，又似踩在倒胃口的记忆，亚瑟松开了手里紧握的一切，任昂贵与华丽化作瓷器的过往。

   

    “那么很遗憾，他们只能被甩落深涯，落得粉身碎骨的结局。”

   

    或者该说，被曾维系其价值的所有主抛作弃子。

 

    “滑稽的故事，但浅显易懂，不是吗。”

   

    瓷器摔碎的厉响冲透包厢，紧接着为火车的鸣笛轰响一同吞并在伦敦的晴雪。这趟旅途总算迎来了启程，无论对于列车上的每一位乘客，还是面对面四目相对的二人。

   

    他们终躲不过这一刻的到来，命运使两人相遇，也恶趣味地凭对立的局面撕扯曾经。

   

    亚瑟端起茶杯——所剩的唯一一个。红茶的醇香弥散唇齿，快速略过的送行者宛若拍在车顶的热气，揉碎在转瞬即逝的刹那。柔软的真皮沙发对得起昂贵的票价，只可惜耗不起小警局的钱包。英伦绅士又找着了一个能令男孩消失在眼前的做法，但他否决了。倒不是多么仁慈友善，不过是前往苏格兰的一趟短暂行程，男人不缺这点金钱与时间，更不缺防备与戒心。他的衣领和折袖里塞上了几块刀片，右脚小腿还绑上一把手枪，没有哪个蠢货愿意用生命来扰乱安宁，无论是不可能抵达此处的流氓，亦或者知晓全部的年轻警察。

     

    “好好地坐在最舒适的一等包厢，尽情享受这趟旅行吧。”

   

    毕竟谁也说不准，在未来的某个瞬间，身下触碰的将不再是柔软的座椅，取而代之，仅剩六尺之下的湿润泥土。

   

    “我的男孩。”

   

    男人温柔呼唤。表面的童话终会落幕，藏在帘幕后的残酷现实总是那么狰狞可怖。

   

    那块餐巾湿透了，红得惹目。与积于窗沿的白雪相衬，宛若拭去的鲜血。

   

    很是恶心。

     

    于是他按响了传达铃。是时候收拾收拾这里，砸落一地的碎片，弄湿后的餐桌。

     

    还有对方一副吃瘪难看的神情。

     

    风雪吞去了远山的轮廓，而碎冰却袒露窃笑。

     

    适者生存。无论是埋葬在冰雪里的脆弱盘枝，亦或者粉饰美好的表面社会。

   

    十四年前的深冬里他或许不该多管闲事。

   

    但亚瑟不后悔。

   

    茶凉了，又苦又涩。

   

    像极了人生。

   

   

02

   

    门开了，来人冲入屋内，动作幅度太大险些撞翻了最靠近大门的办公桌。新来的小刑警还保有最初的热情，积极，激动，遇见任何一条可能的线索，都像是中了大奖般兴奋。

   

    即便在这不会遇上什么人间喜讯的警局。

   

    “西伦敦的毒品案终于有线索了。”刑警快速地将手里捧着的资料递给办公室内的每一位同僚，语调轻快，似乎已然拽住希望的曙光。“克鲁姆，这个中东男人。码头记录显示他于二十六日晚曾收下一船的货件。很沉，大约有两吨。”他眨了眨眼睛，声音为兴奋而染上颤抖。“还带着刺鼻恶臭。”

     

    “有案底吗？”另一位年长刑警追问。

   

    “有。他曾因为偷窃而蹲过局子，但在中东，前来英国时还很巧妙地瞒了下来。隐姓埋名，顺便重操旧业。”男孩耸了耸肩。“大概是多亏了钱和药。”

     

    可阿尔弗雷德却不以为意。他的指间把玩着一块打火机，纯金属制，边缘还镀上一圈昂贵的金边，只可惜了精美的雕花，为刀刃与枪托粗暴地磨平碾损。

     

    “有什么最直接的证据吗。”阿尔弗雷德凝视不远处的新人，一字一顿地加以反问。清脆而有礼貌的敲门声掺入其中，局里的一位文书女士向他递来了一封秘笺。普通的牛皮纸信封，由糖果随意糊上的印记又脏又黏，但着实实用。“一个连案底都藏不住的家伙，哪来的胆量众目睽睽之下运载两吨毒品。”

     

    面对来自前辈的一席反问，新人瞬时哑口无言。就职前他曾听说伦敦警局有一位优秀的警探，帅气，阳光，又亲切，最重要的是破案率极高。他本人也着有亲身体会，可唯独涉及伦敦暗面的一切时，那双蔚蓝的眼睛竟显得如此深邃，宛若幽闭的深海，瞧不见任何展露的光芒。

     

    男人站起身来，抖了抖弥留在衣衫的烟味，取下挂在壁柜里的大衣。纯黑色的加长外套，将年轻警官锻炼地恰到好处的身躯显得更加修长健硕。似乎是想起什么，阿尔弗雷德原路折返，俯身拾起留在桌面的打火机，并揉了揉有些许失落的后辈脑袋。适度的鼓励。多年来那个人凭这种方式硬生生地在北美男孩的生命里留下习惯。

   

     “外出。”阿尔弗雷德朝屋内的同僚说道。

   

    “那么冷的天你要去哪。”外面正飘着雪，伦敦的冬天可不是一般得折磨人，时雨时雪，阴阴沉沉，唯独没有供以暖意的太阳。

     

    “抽烟醒脑。”男孩挥了挥手，大步地迈出温暖的屋间。

     

    受挫的新人低着头重新收拾心情与文件，准备继续搜寻。而待拾起摆在琼斯警察桌面的那份资料时，他惊讶地发现，一包从未开封的香烟正留在桌面。并不算隐蔽，与带有模糊“K”字母的火机擦并而放。

   

    或许琼斯先生还有第二包香烟吧。他无声猜测。毕竟美国男人总爱在隐蔽的地方抽烟，据说在前不久上头检查室内是否存在抽烟现状时，唯独琼斯警官无事脱身。

     

    藏身抽烟的最高境界。局里的前辈们如此戏称。

     

    但唯独无人知晓，

   

    阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯其实恨透了香烟。

   

   

    “……老大，这还有一个孩子。”

   

    当陌生的男人站在自己家的大门，朝混乱不已的屋内大吼时，阿尔弗雷德并没有感到多么惊恐，一个细微的声音回荡在他的耳旁。

   

    ——来了，这一天总算来了。

     

    他曾有兄弟姐妹，很多，有的没了胳膊，有的只会傻笑，但他们都是孩子，无家可归。孤儿院将他们系在一起，成为胜似血亲的家人。男孩的眼里没有忧愁，如天空蔚蓝澄澈的世界里只剩纯真。

   

    直至一对夫妇出现在他的跟前。男人满脸胡渣，套着一件西装外套，偏小，很不合身，扎得他坐立不适。女人留着一头长发，黑的，还是金的，阿尔弗雷德记不住了，反正过不了多久这个向往奢侈生活女人总会对她的头发动手。

   

    陌生人成为家人，只需要一间屋子与一纸签署。可不同的是，孤儿院里有纯真与快乐，而那所谓的新家，只有脏乱的地下室，还有刺手的罂粟。

     

    小孩的手又细又稚嫩，可谓是挑取原料的最佳工具。他们——或者该称为父母——给新收养而来的孩子送来了一份礼物，一个用久的工人手套，还有弥散不绝的刺鼻恶臭。阿尔弗雷德忘记自己曾在多少个日夜里被熏吐一尽，喉咙仿佛都能榨出鲜血，唯独这个时候那俩人才会对自己稍加理会。一杯热牛奶，还有一个枕头，便是最佳的奖励。他们需要一个小孩，不仅是免费的帮工，更是掩盖气味的合适借口。当空有一对夫妇与一家三口出现在弥散刺鼻气味的房子里，前者总会招来不必要的怀疑，而后者人们总会本能地误认是孩子所为——大概是烧坏了些什么，你们知道的，那孩子很喜欢化学实验。顶着人皮的魔鬼这样向毫不知情的邻居解释。

   

    每当那家伙烧去取汁后的空壳蒴果时，凝视燃起的火光，男孩总不禁地由心向往。兴许是冬季里依然温暖的火光，兴许源于深渊。

   

    而现在，那团烈火正吞去恶魔的巢穴。

     

    一个男人出现在他的跟前。他穿着黑色的西装，黑色的皮鞋，黑色的手套，就连插在口袋的手帕也是黑色。然而他却留着一头金发，浅金色，很像雨后草坪上折射的太阳和光。

     

    “我是亚瑟•柯克兰。”

   

    他主动介绍。蹲下身子，名为亚瑟的绅士与自己平视。他的眼睛很漂亮，祖母绿，纯粹得像是镶入世间最昂贵的宝石。他的部下正拆毁自己生活了数年的过往，然而他在却凝视自己。

   

    男孩想他也该自我介绍，用上院长赋予自己的名字。

   

    “阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。”

   

    “阿尔弗，你喜欢火吗。”

   

    亚瑟说着，递来了一个打火机。纯金属制，边缘镀上一圈昂贵的金边，表面雕刻玫瑰与雄狮，然而阿尔弗雷德更喜欢底部触及的英文缩写。

   

    ——K。柯克兰。

     

    男孩没有到过教堂，没有瞧见天使的模样。

   

    可他遇见了这个男人。亚瑟•柯克兰。

 

    兴许来源深渊，兴许同负罪恶。

   

    亚瑟的身上留有余味，玫瑰，红茶，掺入尼古丁与焦油的烤烟浊香。不算浓，但很是适合。

   

    正好说明他的到来，他的陪伴。

   

    他握紧了这只手。

   

   

03

   

    当部下告诉他这还有一个孩子时，亚瑟•柯克兰本能地握紧了腰间的手枪。

   

    在社会的暗面游走太久，男人已经无法习惯美好安逸的生活。妇孺不杀是他们的守则，但你说不准那纤细的胳膊下，会不会藏有一个夺命的尖刀。

   

    可当亚瑟亲眼瞧见那个男孩时，他笑了，拦下企图击晕孩子的部下。上帝可真会开玩笑，将这么美好纯粹的蔚蓝，悄悄地藏在这双过早看透世间的眼睛。

     

    于是他蹲下身子，从口袋里掏出了一块打火机。

   

    “你喜欢火吗？”亚瑟轻声询问。

   

    而握紧的双手预兆了答案的归属。

   

    一只飞蛾，长了比蝴蝶还要漂亮的翅膀，但忽视苍穹递来的邀请，执着地冲入火光。

   

    直至焚为灰烬。

   

    同类。

   

    亚瑟回握那一只手。很小，带有细而密的伤疤，仿佛一用力就能将其掰断。

     

    可男人生平第一次地感受到威胁。

     

    他决定收养这个孩子。

   

    阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。

   

   

    他教会了男孩很多，包括处理现场，也包括报警求救。五岁的男孩像一张白纸，是最容易染色和控制的时期。然而亚瑟并没有打算将阿尔弗雷德彻底地拖入暗面，他既教会男孩如何准确地击杀目标，也告诉男孩正义的意味。

   

    “这不是自相矛盾吗。”

   

    弗朗西斯，亚瑟的老冤家不住感慨。亚瑟•柯克兰处事干净利落，不打算留下子婿，也没有打算交上任何一个朋友。亲情和友情是生命的珍宝，同时也是最致命的软肋。为了踩下盘曲在世界树的巨蟒，男人主动地折断肋骨，换去利益的金苹果。法国男人没打算改变现状，比起与这个狡猾的老绅士变得更为亲密，止于利益表面即可。他管他的大不列颠，他享受他的香榭丽舍。一杯茶一杯红酒，听上一个故事或笑话，那便足以。

     

    可唯独在这一刻，他瞧见了相异之处。

     

    “我在赌一个可能。”英国人轻抿一口醇茶，笑容坦然但双目锐利。“这块璞玉到底是会铸造为一把分夺更多的利器，还是会终将要了我的性命。”

     

    疯子。弗朗西斯无声自语。亚瑟为他递来了一杯红茶，刚沏而成，极佳的茶叶在适度的温水里唤醒诱人的姿态。然而法国男人晃了晃所剩无几的红酒，婉拒了对方的相邀。

    

    浅尝辄止，不然自己总有一天会死在这个男人的手下。

   

    他攥紧上衣衣领。伦敦的冬天入夜很快，寒风拍得窗户发响。弗朗西斯不会留步于此，太冷太暗，说不定走两步都会撞上黑墙。

     

    这可是英格兰。

   

     凝视对方那双看不透的绿眸，他不由轻笑。

   

     对，英格兰。

   

    这个疯子的游乐场。

   

   

04

     

    他握紧手枪，曼纽因MR73，很沉，压得准星一直晃动不稳。卖力叩响的瞬间，金属弹壳冲破枪口，栽在昂贵的天鹅绒地毯，猛然施加的后坐力险些冲得男孩的肩膀脱臼。

     

    “看来还差些许，但也算有进步。”

     

    温柔地搂过男孩，百忙中的绅士微笑间放下手头的工作。揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，亚瑟很享受柔顺碎发拂过指间的时刻。深金色，仿佛拂过阳光。

     

    “或许是因为目标不过是一个笔筒。”男孩倔强地寻找借口。几个月的训练时间并不算长，可好胜的阿尔弗雷德依然不愿意接受空手无获的现状。“如果换上实物，我也许会射得更准。”

     

    “如果真对上实物，你这一枪的重量或许会超出你的想象。”拍了拍男孩的后背，亚瑟安排鼓励道：“加油吧我的男孩，不过现在，你该到别楼的会客室了，相信汤普森老师已经先喝上一口等待的热茶。”

     

    “他讲的法律和规矩实在是太生涩难懂了，还不如继续练习射击。”

     

    “可你必须学会。”不变的笑容挂在男人的唇角，可藏在言语里的意味却悄然改变。“阿尔弗雷德，你明白我的意思。”

   

    他的声音依然温柔动听，但却严肃有力得不容抗拒。

   

     

    亚瑟教会了他一切，袭击与自卫，袒护和举报，暗面与明场。阿尔弗雷德不明白亚瑟为什么要这么做，倘若他想要握住手枪，对方会告诉他杀人的技巧以及狙杀犯罪者的最佳捷径。假如他选择了一把尖刀，绅士或许会在餐桌上告诉他切去肌腱的方式还有判断切口的功夫。他为自己留了两手准备。选择迈入黑暗，亚瑟愿意向地下伦敦宣告男孩的横空出世；选择走向明面，男人会挑上最好的手枪，作为入职的一份礼物。

     

    男孩不清楚这么做的意义，就像他弄不清楚自己对亚瑟的情感。

     

    他拯救了自己，在那个狭小的北美农场。罂粟再也不需要爬上男孩的手腕，而由鲜血与钱财蔓生的所获却逐渐侵蚀阿尔弗雷德的生活。

   

    他给予了所有，无论何物。只要是阿尔弗雷德表现过丝毫向往，亚瑟都会满足，哪怕昂贵的玩具堆满仓库，哪怕漂亮的糖果甜腻得无法入口。

   

    按理说阿尔弗雷德该感谢亚瑟，作为亲人，源于恩情。

     

    可他却没有丝毫这番意味。取而代之，无缘由的情愫缠上了他的心头。

   

    他想要更多，贪得无厌得令人可怕。他渴望更深，沉溺其中的模样恶心着自己。他追求占据，这份疯狂的心情像脱离控制的烈火，燃尽了理智和伪装。

     

    亚瑟曾问他喜不喜欢火。

   

    不喜欢。因为太惹目，太漂亮，哪怕焚去一切也甘愿亲身扑去。

     

    十八岁生日那天，阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟索要了最后一份礼物。而他成功获得了。

   

    男人谋杀了自己，凭亲吻与快感，刺死了挣扎在亲情边缘的少年。

     

    令这副空壳只剩下攀徒在爱与痛苦边缘的灵魂。

   

    他想，

   

    这一次，他可以恨他了。

   

   

05

   

    五岁生日，刚来到英格兰的男孩希望拥有一张床，柔软舒适，只为自己一个人使用。

   

    十岁生日，他想要一根手杖，梧桐木，暗红偏黑，高度刚及腰间，配上纯黑的西装，轻品一口茗茶，与他倾慕的人很是相像。

   

    十三岁生日，初遇叛逆期的少年分外好奇暗面的伦敦。于是作为回应，那天的红灯与赌桌皆为一人所包，而被护在身后的男孩就像是闲逛游乐场似得漫步其中，不失天真与烂漫。

     

    十五岁生日，男孩长大了不少，他要了一发子弹。击中共同鄙夷的画卷，并将这颗灭去所谓盛世美好的银块，穿做项链系在脖子上。

     

    十八岁那天，男孩敲响了自己的房门。那已是深夜时分，再过上几分钟，他的男孩就要长大成人。

   

    而他向自己讨要了生日礼物。

     

    意料之外，但亚瑟•柯克兰对阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯向来都是有求必应。

     

    更何况，他并不反感。

   

    于是亚瑟伸出手，搂紧这个就连接吻与触碰都青涩笨拙的男孩。

     

    他确实长大成人。

     

    由男孩变成了男人。

   

     

06

     

    列车飞速地前行，将繁华的伦敦狠狠地甩在身后。窗户留不住沾附的白雪，就似远山困不住水雾。天放晴了，虽然只有短短一瞬。冷去的茶水被留在杯里，摇晃中溅落桌面，零星点点，很有韵味。

     

    “警局的生活怎么样。”

     

    眺望远方，亚瑟随口询问。风景等不及雪融，沿瞧不见的铁轨，满溢似得撞在眼帘。

     

    “定点通水提前断电，没有壁炉只有淋湿的煤。多亏了你，我们的工作又增多了不少。”

     

    “我哪有这点本事。你知道的，我不过是普通良民，光靠几份写作养活一家子的人。”

   

    一声冷笑。蔚蓝映落幽绿，情感满掺得无法识别。碧绿承载苍穹，亚瑟心情愉悦得忍不住低声和歌。

   

    可对面的美国男孩却没有这份雅兴。他明白对方眼里的情感，这份如视猎物的戏谑模样，像极了狙杀狐狸前的狡猾猎人。

     

    而他只想燃尽一切。

     

    “可你这双无辜的手不知道沾满了多少鲜血。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德厉声控诉。此刻的他们不仅是两个个体，他象征伦敦的暗面，微笑着端起盛满利益与鲜血的茶杯。他是明面的希望，握紧在手的枪支只为了捍卫夜幕下的和平。

     

    “这不过是立场与道义的问题。”

   

    亚瑟的表情毫无波澜，或者该说，这个安稳地占据权责判桌一角的男人从不会为别事而惊。无论阿尔弗雷德讨要一夜销魂的刹那，还是男孩举枪决心脱离黑暗的时刻。他优雅地翘起长腿，双手叠放膝上，掰着手指细数解说。

    

    “同样是一只山鸡，经过同样的烹饪，但分别不同的盘子里，就总会萌生不同的看法和评价。比如塞满牢犯的监狱，比如贵族享用的盛宴。”

     

    “歪理。”

   

    他低吼否认。男孩受够了绅士的文字把戏，那个狡猾的男人是语言行家，可他素不知晓这般的陷阱对于坠入其中的盲徒而言，这是多么的甜蜜与残忍。

   

    “不过是你不愿意接受罢了。”

   

    他无声而笑。绅士尝便了世间的全部，欲望与瘾癖。他自知自己不是什么好人，干尽一切事端，但却在律己方面活得像苦行僧。浸泡在这滩脏水里，亚瑟从不会为任意一次抉择而栽下跟头，但唯独在这双蔚蓝里，他第一次挣脱无果。

     

    已经磨成了一把利器吗。亚瑟轻声自语。那么，十四年前的一次选择，到底是一局赢得一切的豪赌，还是提前为自己埋好了坟墓。

     

    答案已经显而易见。

   

    “西伦敦的毒品是你们的杰作吗。”

     

    警官向他最怀疑的目标询问。

   

    “那种粗俗暴露的做法怎么可能出自柯克兰之手。”

    

    暗面的贵族微笑着干脆否认。层叠和光灌落雪地，似锋利惹目刀刃扎在车窗。白茫折射灼目的锐刺，划穿盲黑置后的隧道。蔚蓝映在碧绿，几滴残光弥留幽深，亚瑟这样凝视着阿尔弗雷德，如一眼深不见底的碧潭，吞去了多余的情感，折射得仅剩了如指掌。

     

    “你很清楚，阿尔弗。”

   

    亚瑟的言语平淡而锐利。

   

    “亦或者说，你不过是为了以这个为借口，来与我谋面。”

     

    光芒终被黑暗吞尽，或因轨迹中的隧道，亦或是欲海的吞噬。人生没有多么复杂，就像一次单程旅途，你会在或狭窄或宽敞的包间与月台里遇见各种各样的人，窗边会淌过数不尽的风景与雨雾，而漫长的岁月终为时光磨去痕迹，数十年的等待或许罕有留下真切陪伴的灵魂。

     

    而巧合的是，现在的他们遇见了彼此。

   

    列车冲入隧道，偏快的车速摩响起刺耳的风声。十九世纪的蒸汽火车还没有多么完备，摇晃在天花板的煤油灯一闪一灭，最后挣扎着融入幽暗。隔壁包间里传来几声惊呼，是贵族嬉戏的打断，与不过是炫耀的一惊一乍，然而面对面相站的二人已无暇顾及。

     

    因为近乎同时，对方做出了同样的举动。源于动物受惊刹那的本能，亦或者出于心念的复杂揣测。

     

    他的脑袋正被一把手枪抵着。曼纽因MR73，枪身镀上玫瑰与雄狮，K字底纹逐渐为岁月磨平。很沉，准星在摇晃的车厢里难以相平，但极近距离下没有射偏的可能，至少不会如童年那般击穿柔软的绒毛地毯。

     

    他的喉咙正为一根手杖相指。梧桐木，暗红偏黑，驳接后高度刚及腰间。分节雕刻，每一寸都划上象征柯克兰家骄傲的玫瑰与雄狮。顶部扶手处纹上一只猎鹰，源于北美，年轻瘦小但不改猛禽血性。偏细，木制品看似无法与热兵器相比拟，可随令弹出的刀片足以在叩响扳机前一刀封喉。

     

    “少自以为是了，谋杀犯。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德朝跟前的男人述说，但砸落彼间的言语更似与为爱挣扎的自我对话。

     

    “你不也是吗，狂妄的小鬼。”

     

    亚瑟毫不示弱。绅士从不会失礼无措，即便在这场赌博里输得干净，也要漂亮得体。

     

    年轻警探知道那条手杖下沾满多少鲜血，其中不乏多掺上自己的所有。

     

    年长统领明晓对方的决意，扳机扣下的瞬间，自己的脑袋会被轰出一个窟窿。对方不会犹豫，自己亲手教的，连偏差都不会发生。

     

    他会动手。遇上针锋相对的这一点时，他们从不质疑彼此。

     

    还有埋藏在深处的心声。

   

    阿尔弗雷德单手拽住了对方的衣领，恶狠狠的，力气大得像是在争夺。他们俩隔着一把手枪，还有随时能配合切去的尖刀，然而拦不住男孩的举动——他吻了他，用力地，粗暴地，仿佛赔上所有。

     

    而亚瑟没有推开男孩。他相信手枪已经上膛，置于弹簧刀刃开关的拇指也定得发麻。只要他愿意，自己便能轻易地夺取对方的性命。可他却敛起了锐气与杀意，在这命悬一线的时刻，享受寒光中唯一炽热的双唇。

     

    星火于寒冬点燃，随风摇曳，通透漂亮得宛若一只浴血的蝶，引阿尔弗雷德伸手探去，即便本源的炽火终将焚尽一切。

     

    人心是无形的陷阱，美丽包装下藏着丑陋的本性。亚瑟灌注时光与戏谑在这场自相矛盾的赌局，但殊不知终会栽落命运跟头。

     

    他们接吻了，在枪与刀刃之间。

     

    用力啃咬，宛若两头交缠混打的野兽。

     

    鲜血沿柔软芳唇滴落，溅在干涸的心田。融玫瑰赤红于喉间，绽华盛之腐朽与背德。

   

    恶魔披着漂亮的皮囊，挑拨感情的界线。天使的微光照亮黑暗，殊不知木已成舟无法改救。十八岁的生日，他从男孩成长为男人，而他将由神坛坠落。

    

    以鲜血浇灌，凭爱恨源泉。勿忘我焚灼于北美与烈火，艳花凋零在那日深夜。

     

    空剩一株蓟花。

   

    带刺，托意复仇。

   

    列车迅速地冲向远方，茫茫白雪里，没有月台，也没有终点。

     

    恰似人生。

     

    蓟花绽放时无人知晓。

   

    爱意萌醒时恨已成舟。

   

    他会扣下扳机。他会挥起尖刀。

   

    可他们也会选择拥吻挚爱。

   

    ——晚安，我的爱人。

   

    风声抽在冰冷的窗户上，融破门而出的声音于不知不觉。门开了，他的男孩冲出包厢。自己曾赠予的手枪重新揣入口袋，很沉，冷冰冰的。但贴在胸膛的火机却似乎温暖炽热，宛若相贴的唇。

     

    亚瑟明白，他们还会再次遇见。

     

    届于那时，

   

    他想，他可以爱他了。

   

   

End.


End file.
